


【授翻/奇异铁】Inhale Exhale/呼吸

by Clover_cherik



Series: 你与我的千般未来 [15]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Nightmares, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sad with a Happy Ending, supportive boyfriends, trigger warning: panic attacks, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 03:06:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16904937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clover_cherik/pseuds/Clover_cherik
Summary: 有些经历、有些生活太过沉重，一个人无法承受。幸运的是，Stephen并不孤单。*请注意标签。（译者注：噩梦和PTSD；伤害/治愈）





	【授翻/奇异铁】Inhale Exhale/呼吸

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Inhale. Exhale](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15947474) by [VisionaryGalaxy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisionaryGalaxy/pseuds/VisionaryGalaxy). 



> 作者笔记：我又回到温馨焦虑的地带了！

呼吸，呼吸即可。

**呼** **。** **吸** **。**

Stephen从梦中醒来，冷汗淋漓，心脏在胸中砰砰直跳，身体紧绷等待着下一次痛苦的袭来。他感到浑身不适、疼痛和恶心，就像刚刚经历完一场令人衰弱的高烧。身下的床铺又潮湿又不舒服，黑暗让恐怖的景象又浮现在眼前。

他强迫自己使劲睁大眼，直觉告诉他要把灯打开。Stephen瞥了一眼床的另一边，发现那里空着，意识到Tony不在，明显有力的解脱感让他的身体放松了下来。Tony可能还在看书，希望以此平静思绪。

不用再担心会弄醒某人，Stephen飞快地坐起来，不去理会让人眩晕的恶心感，轻轻拂过开关将床头灯打开，感激地将圣所卧室熟悉的环境纳入眼帘。Dormammu明亮的紫罗兰色眼睛的样子映入了他的脑海，男中音在耳边窣窣作响，在眼底游曳。

自从和Thanos的战斗结束以来梦魇变得不那么频繁了，但他的梦境却填满了更为直接的恐惧。灾后清扫完成之后，Stephen发现自己的生活又回到了过去的困境之中，在另一些层面上，他知道这是为什么，明白那时和现在的区别。这种恐惧可能会使他无法再次在需要的时候做不到这件事。

Stephen用颤抖的掌心贴着眼睛过了会儿，感谢刺痛感让他在就要无法忍受的那一瞬间醒悟过来自己已经不在那个世界里面了。他太累了，自从泰坦星之后他就无法确定自己是否还能继续这样做下去。所有重大的威胁无一不是以牺牲告终，虽然Stephen并不后悔，也不会放弃他所拯救的数百万人的性命，但身体中的一小部分也恨极了这个世界。

“Stephen？”

一声安静的询问让他整个人惊得一颤，他知道自己看上去一塌糊涂，脸色苍白，浑身寒湿，不住颤抖。突然间他觉得压力是那么大，整个身体都沉重得让人甚至无力抬起头来。所以，他没有抬头，而就在那时床垫的一边因Tony的体重陷了下去。

“你还好吗？”担心的语气让Stephen感到心碎。他不习惯这种被爱、被关心的感觉，与他和Dormammu一起度过的那成千上万个世界里相比是如此遥远。当Stephen回过神来，感觉自己只渴望获得温柔的触碰，这种渴望让他感到空虚；自从遇见Tony之后，他便生出了这种渴望，甚至远远不止。

于是Stephen只是一言不发，将额头紧紧抵在膝盖上，允许自己盲目地向Tony伸出手去，Tony立刻用一只手握住了他的手，另一只则在他背上抚摸着打圈。

“告诉我吧。”这不是命令，Tony不了解、也不敢这么做。不，情况还要更糟：他的语气是恳求、是绝望。就和Stephen一样，只要活着，这种无助的感觉就会将他吞噬。

“我没——”Stephen破了音，讨厌自己仿佛被水淹没的嗓音，嘶哑着流出。他试图说下去，而眼泪就在那时不约而至。

“嘿，没事的Stephen。没关系的。”嗓音中的柔和与温暖让Stephen终于抬起头来，提醒了他面前的是Tony。同样也是这个人，在泰坦之后和他经历了一样的创伤；同样也是这个人，每次只要有机会都会握住他颤抖的双手；同样也是这个人，每次执行完任务之后都会打电话来确认他安然无恙。这个人，用某种方式关心着自己的人，Stephen不确定自己认真考虑过这个。

Tony路数一丝悲伤的笑容，向后靠在床头上，张开了双臂，“来这儿。”

那就是能说出的所有，而Stephen被紧紧地摁在了对方的身上，脸埋进脖子，用胳膊搂着对方的腰，颤抖的手指攥住衬衫，做不了别的事情。泪水仍旧在他的眼眶里，但没有落下来。Tony温暖的身体紧贴着他的身体，脉搏贴着脸颊扑扑跳动，把那些让Stephen回想起噩梦无法解脱的绝望回声阻挡了下来。他们就这样静静地坐了好一会儿，直到Tony伸出一只手抓住了衬衫上Stephen的手。

“让我帮你，我欠了你那么多。”他低声说。

Stephen的脊椎传来一阵寒战，想起了所有那些夜晚，Tony用这个姿势抱着自己直到再次入睡、直到内心恢复平静为止的夜晚。“我不……我不知道怎么说，我想告诉你但……我就是做不到。”

Tony点点头，这个动作让他蹭到了Stephen的脑袋。Stephen想要试图解释Dormammu的事情，但那仍旧显得太复杂、太私人了。

“你知道么，”Tony开始说道，“有时我会梦见阿特拉斯。”

Stephen眉头皱起，将注意力集中在Tony身上，“阿特拉斯？就和泰坦一样？”

“是的，就是那个把整个地球都抗在肩上的人。”

“我知道这个故事，”Stephen发现自己在Tony身边充分放松了下来，很高兴此刻能有点什么来占据思想，“他和一些其他人被众神降罪，而作为惩罚，他被留了下来，要么背负世界的重压，要么就被毁灭。”

“嗯，我一直想知道他为什么不干脆放弃。也许他会怀恨在心。他一定是恨透了众神才会那么做。”

Stephen觉得自己的视线模糊了一会儿，意识也飘忽了一下，“他不会的，他们确实那么做了，所以这不可能。这是一个真正的惩罚。”他停顿了一下，感觉一个轻吻落在自己头顶。“我觉得他无论如何都不会放弃的。”

“为什么？”Tony静静问道。

“希望，会让人做出疯狂、可怕的事情。”Stephen低声说，“他们给了他一个小小的解脱，如果有另一个人能自愿替他承担这个责任，他便可以自由了。如果是你，难道不想活着去看到那一天吗？”

“比你知道的还要想，亲爱的。”他语气中的某些东西引起了Stephen注意。友好的，理解的，或许还带着些许希望，还有更多细腻的感情。

Stephen感觉胸口松了一口气，虽然依旧紧绷着，但呼吸不知不觉变得更为轻松了。

**呼，吸。**

“你知道吗，”喉头哽咽黏腻，“有时我会梦见一个叫Dormammu的家伙。”

是吗？那是谁？“Tony耳语道，一只手轻轻地捏着Stephen的手，另一只搂着他的身体，给予无声的承诺，给他安慰与舒适。

“这说来话长。”

“我有整晚的时间。”Tony答道，并无压迫，只有坦诚。

**呼，吸。**

**Author's Note:**

> 作者笔记：我希望这篇读起来让人开心！写得不是最好，但这个已经在我脑海里待了好久了:)  
> 因为我有一堆活要干所以会隔天更新，另外最近我有灵感要写一篇小说。感谢一直以来追我更新的所有人，对我而言这就是全世界！我不打算减速;）  
> 译者笔记：阿特拉斯的隐喻，担负世界的重量既是希望也是惩罚，但倘若有人自愿接过这重担，前方便是自由。  
> 所以他们都不会放弃的。因为有彼此。因为不孤单了。


End file.
